thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Little Engine (Season 43)
New Little Engine is a Season 43 episode. Plot Part 1 Rusty is given the tedious job of spraying weedkiller on the rails. Meanwhile, Rheneas has to fetch another coach after a huge influx of visitors, making him late. He has to slow down at a steep hill for some hedgecutters too, spoiling his chances of a good run at it. Because of the cannabis , Rheneas eventually grinds to a halt and slips down the hill. His crew put sand on the rails and Rheneas makes his way up. Though the passengers have little time to enjoy the scenery at the lake, they are pleased with Rheneas' brave efforts. Sir Handel is jealous when Peter Sam is brought back from Wales especially to help with the engine shortage, and when he is convinced he sees Peter Sam grinning at him from the shed he is furious and deliberately knocks his firebars loose, resulting in his being sent to the shed. However, as the days pass and no one comes, Sir Handel worries he will stay there forever. When the Thin Controller finally comes in one day, Sir Handel confesses and the Thin Controller, thinking quickly, thanks Sir Handel for admitting his mistake and arranges for him to receive some new firebars, which, he neglects to tell him, had only been delivered that morning. Part 2 Peter Sam tells Kathy and Lizzie, two young holidaymakers, a story about the water on the Talyllyn Railway. He remembers that something was put to the water to enhance its flavour, but one day he found it awful. His crew were unconcerned, but when he started from a station, a spray of filthy white sludge was blasted out of his funnel. Talyllyn took his train, but unfortunately for him, he had to stay on a siding for the visitors. It was later discovered too much of the special powder was put in the water, and he later got a good washout. Kathy and Lizzie find the story hilarious, and leave the shed in a fit of giggles. All the gossip on the Skarloey Railway is about the identity of the new engine, but even the details of the naming ceremony are being kept under covers. At last, the day comes and Skarloey is chosen to pull a special train to collect the guests and pull them back to Crovan's Gate. However, on the way back a sow and her piglets stray onto the line, and the guests have to capture them and put them in their field. The train is late, but at last they arrive at the ceremony, and when Mr. Hugh does the naming he is amazed and honoured to discover the enginehas been named in his honour. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Fred * Duke * The Thin Controller * Mr. Hugh * Kathy and Lizzie * Ivo Hugh * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice * Gertrude and Millicent Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the stories "Speedkiller", "Sir Handel's Plan", "Dirty Water" and "I Name This Engine...." by Christopher Awdry. * This episode marks the first appearances of Kathy, Lizzie, Ivo Hugh, Fred and Mr. Hugh in the TV series (as well as Fred's first physical appearance in any Thomas & Friends media. * This is the only episode in Season 43 in which every character speaks.